Hey There Suga Lamb
by Vibrate Silk Rainbow
Summary: Dividing by zero, curly brown wigs , giraffes and moreLet see what happens when chowder get a hold of the voice changing knob and has a little fun with schnitzel. Just a-little bit of fluffy will be more later chowder/schnitzel


**Well I is back and have more stories! I have summa school [I'm a procrastinator if you haven notice lol] so that why I haven't updated well anywho on with the story!**

**I don't own chowder characters I just own this idea(do we still have to do this I'm not sure)or any games mentioned in this story**

**Warning this is a little Yaoi chowder/** **schnitzel xD no like no read mkay don't go flame crazy just cause you don't like that there is a back button for a reason loves.**

**This is for my best gay friend he requested me to write a chowder/schnitzel pairing.**

**Enjoy Kiddioes :3**

Marzipan City the best place in the world filled with friendly… uhm… whatever kind of people they are. This city revolves around food so there are plenty of catering places to chose from and fruit stands like Gazpacho's, Ah! Here comes an apprentice now! What is this kid's name? ah Chowder! Let's observe shall we?:

"Eh? Who's there?" Chowder looked behind him as he walked to the fruit stand

"Who's where? Is it mother?" he crouched behind the stand "I knew I shouldn't have drank the last of that frapple juice!"

"No I thought I heard myself being summoned oh well, what's zup Gazpacho?" he waved at his friend happily.

"I got a new button!" he pulled the button closer to his buddy "Read it!!"

Chowder grinned from ear to ear as he read: "We're Thrice-Cream Kind Of People!" his baby doll eyes glistened with admiration "Your button is amazing! Your amazing!"

"Thanks Chowder mother thinks my buttons are ridiculous if I didn't have these buttons the world will simply implode on itself then have some sort of defected baby, its kinda like dividing by zero, CHOWDER!!"

Chowder was in a white suite dress thing with three black buttons on the front, in his shirt pocket instead of pens there was a club sandwich, on his adorable cute nose lay a pair of thick black rimmed glasses with the glass part poked out, his purple hat was also white and for some reason had a CD glued onto it and in his hand-dare I say it-held…

A calculator.

"Zero divided by- Hey!!" just as he was about to press enter a zebra and a giraffe in sunglasses, dressed in spotted suites popped out of air, the giraffe took the calculator as the zebra tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey kid you like Thrice-Cream?"

"Do I!"

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like thrice-cream?"

"Do I!"

The giraffe suddenly leaned down to the zebra "Stop it's a trap! You know how smart this kid is!" he warned his partner.

"Right! Nice save agent G"

"Thanks agent Y"

Agent Y gave chowder a bowl of thrice-cream then pulled out kiwi who randomly flailed and said ESCAPEH over and over, Then a flash of bright light emerged from kiwi's belly flashing Chowder and Gazpacho then agent G and Y disappeared from air again.

"What? Hey look thrice-cream!" he smacked his face into the bowl and gobbled happily "sge ygu letar Ghaczapo!" he walked back to Mung Dahl's catering company with the bowl still sucked on to his cute chubby purple face.

__

"CLEAN UP THIS MESS, GO COOK SOME FOOD,STOP PUTTING PUDDING IN YOUR EARS IT'LL JUST BECOME EAR WAX!" Truffles yelled in her usual loud voice.

"Is it me or is Truffles getting louder and louder and louder and louder and lou-"

"RADA RADA!"

"No use for being cranky Schnitzel I'm going to break it to her softly… " Mung said quietly

"TELL ME WHAT!?" truffles was hovering above him angry as a bull in heat nostrils flared

"Well uhm you know uhm you see well…" he stumbled over his words and turned to the other boys for help.

"Uhm rada rada ra rada…" Schnitzel ran into another room

"Oh look at the shoe I gotta go feed my refrigerator!"Chowder scuttled away like a sand crab about to get burned to a crisp by a dragon.

Mung was in a cold sweat by now and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "OUT WITH IT!!!" she snarled ready to charge.

"You're Going through THE SHIFT!" he squeaked out from somewhere

Truffles eyes grew wide and tears the size of Niagara falls started pouring from them, whining like a giant whale she left crying like the witch from left 4 dead.

"Ooohh Mung Dahl is gonna die!!..Can I have your mustache when you die…Pleaseeeeee?"

"NO and I'm not gonna die neither! … hopefully…"

--

"Hey there suga lambs like my new voice?" Truffles said in her new silky smooth southern accent

The three boys stood there mouths agape until chowder spoke.

"OH NO! Truffles ate some pretty lady!" chowder ran to her stomach "Don't worry lady will save you!!!" truffles swatted him away.

"Now I didn't go eat no-body suga, now you boys get in there and start cookin' we got orders to fill".

The shop has never been fuller and the shop made tons of money by the end of the day everyone was pooped. Truffles was serving the last customer for the night.

"Hope you enjoy your food!, ya'll come Back now you hear!" shutting the door and locking it as they left.

"Great job honey buns we made so much money." She spun in a circle happily

"I know it's amazing! Great job today gang!" Mung was impressed "we didn't even mess up today"

"Yeah and I didn't even leave a big mess for Schnitzel!" just then a giant chicktapus came out of the freezer and laid an egg in the middle of the kitchen the egg wobbled from left to right before it cracked open and sprayed ink all over the kitchen.

"RATS, I forgot to let the chicktapus out" chowder frowned as he looked at schnitzel "Sorry Schnitzel"

"Looks like you have to stay after and clean up this mess Schnitzel, Come on Baby let go to bed and leave the knob, daddy likes you loud"

Truffles fan herself with her hand "oh you bad boy" Truffles removed the knob from her head and left it in the kitchen then the two left for bed.

"RA-DA rada ra rada ra-da" he got out a mop and bucket and began to wash the floor

Chowder notice the knob "ohh shiny, oh maybe I can make schnitzel feel better if he thinks I'm a girl!"

He stuck the knob on his head and turned it till he got to a voice he liked

'Wait I have an even better idea ' he smiled as he ran up to his room with the knob in hand.

--

Schnitzel had just finished whipping up the floor when he heard someone coming from up stairs.

"Rada rada da-" schnitzel stopped dead sent ace mouth agape

Chowder had changed into a purple sequin dress that made his chest area more like... well boobs. On his feet he was wearing purple sequin HIGH heeled shoes making his butt pop out like a speed bump. Instead of a hat he had put on a brunet wig with big curls in them his purple ears sticking out on the top. His lightly coloured lips curled into a smirk.

"Hey there big boy" he flipped his hair over his shoulder

"Rada ra-"

"Uh-uh" chowder cut him off "Call me Ukha"

"Rada?"

Ukha slowly started walking towards him.

**Haha! This idea has been gnawing at me forever!!!! Just omnoming away. But it's out. it here. it's a crossdresser!!! :3 Yay! I iz happy anywho tell me what you think or don't. any correctional ideas? Or criticism? Thanks for reading!! Hmmm should this be a second chapter?hmmmm…..**

**Oh ukha Is a soup :D**


End file.
